1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a protective cover and, more particularly, to a protective cover for satellite dishes for protecting such satellite dishes from inclement weather conditions.
2. Prior Art
Digital satellite communications systems employing digital television signals in the Ku microwave band (12 GHz) are increasingly popular for a number of reasons but principally because the frequencies employed allow small aperture antenna systems on the receiving end. Such small aperture receiving systems are highly desirable for home use. In the art of digital satellite dishes, a commonly constructed dish includes a support, a dish mounted on the support, and a feeder horn mounted on the support in a position where the feeder horn extends generally in front of and perpendicular with respect to the dish.
The use of such high frequency signals increases the chance that these signals will be refracted or absorbed by moisture in the atmosphere as they propagate from the satellite to the receiving antenna. These systems are designed for a given amount of signal attenuation due to such interference, but excessive signal attenuation can result in an inadequate signal at the receiving location. Accordingly, when localized precipitation causes signal attenuation beyond that for which the system was designed, the subscribers may experience what is called rain fade and eventually lose the transmitted signal entirely.
Furthermore, the feeder horn of the satellite dish is a particularly convenient structure for birds to land thereon. This results in the bird or its excrement interfering with the digital signal reception, thereby preventing the user of the satellite dish from receiving the digital signal, i.e., the user does not receive the signal. Other environmental elements, such as strong winds, ice and snow, when moving or being deposited on the feeder horn, or on the dish itself, can interfere with the digital signal reception as well.
Accordingly, a need remains for a protective cover for satellite dishes in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a dish cover that is easy to install, results in time savings and imparts a sense of comfort to a user knowing that their satellite dish and signal is protected from the elements. Such a satellite dish cover provides a complete protective dome that fully encapsulates various types of satellite dishes to permit satellite operation in all weather situations.